marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-7870286-20130920110628
' Peter David, twórca przygód zwariowanej agencji detektywistycznej X-Factor, postanowił odpowiedzieć na pytania fanów dotyczące zakończenia serii, nowego projektu, za który weźmie się PAD oraz ewentualnego dalszego ciągu przygód Madroxa i spółki.' Na wstępie PAD podziękował za życzenia i ciepłe słowa, jakie do niego napływały w czasie, gdy ciężko zachorował. Teraz czuje się już znacznie lepiej i nie może się doczekać pracy nad zupełnie nowym projektem. Nie będzie kontynuacji wątku Layli Miller i Jamie Madroxa, którzy żyją teraz spokojnie na rodzinnej farmie. PAD jest zdania, że opowieść o ich życiu na farmie nie zainteresowałaby nikogo oprócz jego samego. Padło pytanie, czy Damian Tryp i Isolationist będą obecni w nowej serii Davida. Ten pierwszy nie, ten drugi - może. Na pewno za to powrócą oryginalne recap pages, w których PAD opisuje życie swoje i swojej rodziny. Podczas "Hell on Earth War" Feral i Isolationist mieli pełnić znaczącą rolę. Jednak ograniczona ilość numerów zmusiła autora do pewnych cięć w historii i oboje sie w niej nie pojawili. Scenarzysta nie kryje, że bardzo go to zdenerwowało. Niewykluczone, że Polaris chciała popełnić samobójstwo, prowokując policjantów by do niej strzelili w X-Factor #260, a wszystko z powodu wina, jaką odczuwała po stracie najpierw rodziców, a później ludobójstwa na Genoshy. Jednak jej zachowanie zmieniało się wraz z postępującym stężeniem alkoholu we krwi. Gdyby nie interwencja Quicksilvera, nie wiadomo czy policja nie zastrzeliłaby jej. Faktem jest, że PAD nie będzie mógł wykorzystać wszystkich swoich podopiecznych w nowej serii. Autor najbardziej chciałby ich widzeć w Uncanny Avengers, gdzie pełniliby jakąś znaczącą rolę. Peter David nigdy nie planował, aby Shatterstar i Rictor uprawomocnili swój związek. Powody są dwa. Po pierwsze, żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie poświęcić się drugiej osobie, z uwagi na zawód, jaki wykonują. Po drugie PAD obawiał się, że gdy połączy ich węzłem małżeńskim to tak, jakby zajął polityczne stanowisko odnośnie zawierania małżeństw przez pary homoseksualne. A tak ich romans jest jedynie komentarzem w sprawie zwiążków par tej samej płci. Ponadto, wśród homosekualnych bohaterów jest bardzo duża śmiertelność, a autor nie dopuściłby za żadne skarby do śmierci Rictora bądź Shatterstara. Jeden z fanów zadał dość ciekawe pytanie: w jaki sposób PAD przekona czytelników, aby sięgnęli po jego nową serię. Scenarzysta odparł, że jeśli komuś podobają się jego scenariusze, to powinien po nią sięgnąć. Ma też nadzieję, że nowy bohater lub nowi bohaterowie zainteresują czytelników tak samo, jak poprzednio. Wszystkie wątki kończące serię były z góry zaplanowane na sześć numerów. Chociaż autor nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by zwiększyć je o numer lub dwa. Seria od początku do końca miała skupiać się na członkach X-Factor i tylko na nich. Żadne inne gościnne występy, np. New Mutants nie wchodziły w grę. Do PADa dotarły wieści, że jeden ze scenarzystów ma zamiar zająć się przygodami Guido jako nowego pana piekieł. Inny autor zaś w swojej historii użyje Monet. David nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie czy miał znaczący wkład w historię mutantów pracując przy X-Factor. Przytoczył jedną scenę w #87, w której Quicksilver opowiada o tym, jak to jest być nim. I choć minęło dwadzieści lat fani to zapamiętali, łącznie z aktorem, który ma odtwarzać rolę Pietro w nadchodzącym filmie o X-Men. Szczegóły odnośnie nowego projektu Davida będzie można poznać na nadchodzącym New York Comic Conie. PAD chciałby napisac coś jeszcze związanego z Shatterstarem i Rictorem. Związane by to był zapewne z podróżami w czasie.